Nostalgia
by yudi-kun
Summary: Five years is a long time. Things change, people change, and the world changes. All things change. Is change good or bad? Is remembering good or bad? What will happen when memories of the past come full circle. A P3P story.
1. Chapter 1

Five years...

Five years since that day.

The day SHE died. Gave her very life to save everyone around her. She was just that way. She saw the joy and grander in everything around her. She had touched and been apart of more lives than just those of S.E.E.S., and all were saddened with her passing. None knew that she had chose to become the wall that protected the Earth from Nyx or really Erebus.

Five years can change many things. It can also bring along memories that cause change.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did you hear..."

"Yeah, they're coming to Iwatodai..."

"Shinji is so dreamy..."

Amada Ken sighed as he listened to the useless banter of the many gossiping girls in his class. No matter how many times Takeba Yukari and Yamagishi Fuuka explained it to him, he just didn't get girls. He didn't like normal girls for the most part. Every time, his thoughts went to her: Arisato Minako. She was his ideal girl, but she was no longer with them. He shuck his head as he grabbed his bag. He wanted to get back to the dorm before Sanada-san returned from his job.

Most of the former members of S.E.E.S. still lived at the dorms. Kirijio Mitsuru had made it clear that the dorms were their home as long as they all needed it to be. As such Sanada Akihiko, Aragaki Shinjiro, Aigis, and Koromaru all lived at the dorms permanently. Akihiko worked as a free-lance detective after clearing Ayanagi of the troubles dealing with Personas. Shinjiro took care of the inner-workings of the dorm as not to push his body to hard after he had been discharged from the hospital the day...she died. Aigis and Koromaru both stayed at the dorm as they weren't human but felt compelled to stay. Fuuka and Yukari both lived in apartments in the city and Iori Junpei had a small house that he and his wife: Chidori lived together with their two year old daughter: Minako.

"Orpheus is way cool. Their sound is the best!"

Ken's bag slipped from his hand at the name. Immediately his mind pictured Minako standing there with naginata in had as she summoned the "Master of Strings". Just who was it that the girls were talking about? He had to find out. As he grabbed his bag from the floor he had gotten the attention of one of the girls. "Amino-san, just who is Orpheus?" he asked.

The classroom became silent as everyone looked at Ken. Everyone looked like their jaws were about to fall off. "How can you not know who Orpheus is? Their only the hottest band in Japan!" One girl said.

"Shinji-san is so hot! Her voice can make anyone melt!" Another girl said as everyone in the room then sagged slightly and sighed in unison.

Ken couldn't take much more of his classmates weirdness and left."Shinji? She? Isn't Shinji a boy's name?" Ken thought out loud. He had been confused by his classmates. Didn't girls usually swoon over boys, not other girls? He had been at a complete lost as he came near the station.

"I thought you hated Mad Bull?" a voice said as Ken came closer to the station. He had seen a small group of people standing around one the the vending machines. They didn't seem like they were from Iwatodai.

"Shut up!" a harsh and vaguely familiar voice snapped. The center of the group stood someone wearing a black hoodie with XXII on the back and a black fedora. "I like still machine's Mad Bull!" the person said as the group then moved towards a rather large van.

Ken couldn't help but feel déjà vu as he watched the group leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Akihiko sighed as he looked at his caller id on his cell. It was Junpei. He had already had a tiring day of looking around town and he didn't want to deal with the only parent of the group. But he still answered his phone. "What is it Junpei?" he asked.

"Hey Sempai, did you guys get anything weird in the mail today?"

Akihiko stopped at the steps of the dorm. "I just got back so I don't know yet. Why?" he asked.

The sounds of little feet running across a wooden floor was heard in the background with Chidori calling out the two's daughter's name. "It's just Fuuka, Yuka-tan, and myself all got these concert tickets tonight. To a really big rock concert. I mean REALLY big concert." Junpei said with his usual exaggeration.

"And why is that weird? Maybe Mitsuru sent the tickets." Akihiko said. He'd known the older woman to do that for them.

"She didn't Sempai. Fuuka works for Mitsuru-sempai, remember? The band's called Orpheus." Junpei said as serious as he could get.

Akihiko's eyes widened as he entered the dorm. Agis and Shinjiro both looked up at him as he stopped. Orpheus, Master of Strings, and Minako's initial Persona. It couldn't be a coincidence that this band had to come to Iwatodai on the five year anniversary of Minako's was fate playing at? He saw a envelop with tickets in Shinji's hands. "I'll call you later Junpei. Tell Minako to behave okay?" and with that he hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright Aki?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The fedora wearing teen sighed as she stretched as her reddish brown tumbled down. Her red eyes stared at the guitar in front of her. She looked at the other members of the band that she was a part of. She sighed again and grabbed the guitar. Her head hurt so much since they had come to Iwatodai. "What is up with this place?" she thought as she strummed a couple of cords.

"Hey Shinji!" one young man with the bass called out.

The teen: Shinji looked up, her headache came back with full force. She winced as she felt the pain. "What's up Hideki?" she asked. She didn't want the others to see her pain and so she hid it. It always seemed easy to hide the pain she felt when she was in a group. That and leading.

"You seem to know this town. Have you been here before?" the basset: Hideki asked.

Shinji's eyes widened. Had she been to Iwatodai before? Not that she could remember.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thanks for reading. I've been playing Persona 3 Portable and this just came to me. I hope you enjoy this story. On a small note I did make a small mention to Persona Trinity Soul and a small change. Instead of 10 years later down to 5 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinjiro sighed as he tugged at his beanie. He looked at himself in the mirror. Black jeans that hung off his narrow hips, a dark blue t-shirt, and his black beanie. He had grown his brown hair out even longer than his last year at Gekkoukan, as it now reached the middle of his back. He had also thinned out a bit since then too. Not only cause of the suppressants he had taken in the two years after Ken's mother's death, but because he had for a small bit of time lost the will to live. He didn't want to live in a world that Minako wasn't a part. But after Akihiko had punched him and cried over their leader and dear friend wouldn't of wanted them to throw away everything just cause she had died. She would have probably beat the shit out of him just as well.

A knock at his door drew Shinjiro's attention. "I'm coming." he said as he grabbed his maroon pea coat and opened the door. Akihiko stood smiling at his friend. He couldn't help but glare at the silver haired man. He, like Mitsuru didn't understand the meaning of dressing down. He was deck out in black slacks, a black dress shirt, and a crimson tie. "It's a rock concert Aki. Not a night at the theater." Shinjiro said as he slipped his coat on.

The two men made their way down to the main lounge where everyone with the exception of Mitsuru were waiting. After quick greetings were made the former members of S.E.E.S. left the dorms. No one knew who had sent the tickets. The dark blue envelope with a strange face that resembled the mask of the Shadows that had been fought. The note was the same with each envelope:

"To the dearest of friends of our late guest. We thank you."

That was all each note said. Who wrote the notes and who was this late guest? Akihiko had said that he'd look into who the sender was but it was more than likely that the sender was never going to be found.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"I don't want to see you sad anymore." _a voice said. It was so familiar. It both comforted and terrified at the same time. _"You miss them. I just want to see you happy."_

Eyes widened. "Wait! What do you mean? Don't leave me alone!"

_"You're never alone. You know that. I am you, and you are me. Even when I should fade into nothingness I will just be returning to you. You are my dearest. I truly love you. But being here doesn't make you truly happy."_

"I don't understand Ryoji." Hands extended trying to find the owner of the voice in the darkness. But even while the voice was so close...It seemed so far.

_"You should return to them. You always loved them. They still love you."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shinji stretched as she got up from the couch she had taken a catnap on. She still didn't feel any better than she had before. If anything she felt even more sluggish. She groaned as bones in her neck, back, shoulder, wrist, and fingers popped. Outside the small room she was in, she could hear people running around getting things ready. No one ever wanted her to help.

Shinji didn't know the meaning of slowing down when she worked. She had only two speeds: everyone else's fast and her's. She just didn't like leaving things. But no one wanted her to strain herself. Not after she had sprained her wrist just before their third gig.

Shinji looked at the clock. Ten more minutes till showtime. She smiled. She didn't like being famous, but being with Orpheus help to find the ache she felt in her heart. "Shinji!" a voice called from behind the door.

"COMING!" Shinji called as she grabbed the leather jacket that laid on the back of the couch. A smirk graced her lips as she opened the door and the four other members of Orpheus. "Let's set this place aflame!" she said as the group moved towards the stage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The auditorium was packed to the brim with people. The the crowd was loud and the energy was boiling. Everyone seemed to jumping out of their skin while they waited for Orpheus to hit the stage. Near the front, away from the large pit of moshing teens whom were all bouncing to the lyrics they were singing, was the former members of S.E.E.S..

Ken watched with interest mosh pit with fascination. He had recognized a lot of the teens as students of Gekkoukan. Junpei looked like he was about to jump into the crowd if Agis hadn't been 'asked' by Chidori to make she her childish husband didn't do anything to embarrass himself. Fuuka and Yukari sat in their seats talking about what they had heard of the band. Final Akihiko and Shinjiro watched through the darkness as the crew was finishing moving the drums and synthesizer.

The lights flickered and faded causing the audience to quieten and focus on the stage.

"YOSHA!" A loud feminine voice shouted over the speakers. Suddenly the lives above the stage lite up, revealing the members of Orpheus. The band consisted of six members: three men and three women. All had to be in their 20's with the exception of the young lady whom stood in at the head of stage. The young woman whom shared a strong similarity to Arisato Minako.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thanks for reading so far. I'm have fun writing this. I hope to hear your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

The tempo of the music was fast and hard. It didn't seem to leave a moment of rest. Akihiko couldn't help but be drawn to harshness of the music. _'It's so her.'_ he thought as he watched the female lead singer: Shinji as her bangs clung to her face as she held to the mike to her face belting out intense lyrics. She and the male singer: Touma seemed to switch off every song, which drove the fans surrounding the S.E.E.S. members in the fits of screams. After an hour and the intensest only seemed to build. He looked at the others with him. He knew they all had their eyes focused on one person.

Shinji.

Shinji looked so much like Minako, that is was slightly terrifying. The way she smiled as she had dropped to her knees and touched hands with some the fans, the little tilts with her head as she and the other members of the band talked with each other towards the audience. Hell, the little flicks of her arms and wrists. You'd wonder how would she hold herself in a fight.

As the music came to an ended the lights dimmed to the point the audience could barely see Orpheus. Suddenly the male singer: Touma came into full view. "You know I have to say this is one of the most intense concerts we've played." He smiled as he looked at the audience and then to the rest of the band as the lights slowly lit the rest of the stage. He had walked over to Shinji and gave her a shove towards the front of the stage. "We've also decide to tell you guys with Shinji that we're going to be going on hiatus for a while."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shinji turned and looked at Touma. He and the others were serious. Right before the last song, why did they have to throw her this curve ball? Did she do something to piss them off? That couldn't of been the reason otherwise they wouldn't of been smiling. Michiru leaned over her keyboard. 'Chiyo Ba-san.'' she mouthed as she smiled brightly.

Chiyo Ba-san. Shinji's guardian and pretty much the band's grandmother. All the members of Orpheus were orphans who didn't have family to call their own. Chiyo was the one who had taken them in and raised them.

Shinji was no different.

Well that was a lie. Shinji was different in the simple fact that she didn't know who she really was. Shinji wasn't even her real name. She was found wandering all the while she was unconscious.

"You guys could have told me. I would have prepared for this better." Shinji said, her face completely red.

Hideki walked over, moving his bass guitar to behind his back. He pinched her cheeks while turning her to the audience. "We wanted the audience to see you flustered and on the verge of crying." he said into her mic.

Shinji shoved Hideki. "Well seeing that this is the last song, I have to send you all into a frenzy!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A deep and dark beat filled the air as the audience quietened down. Akihiko and Shinjiro both looked at each other and then the rest of S.E.E.S. Each seemed engrossed with the beat and the fact that each of them had their eyes locked on the young singer.

The sky

Is dyed with crimson red

That comes out of the darkness

Of what needs to be said

The stars we used to know

No longer glow

Obscured by all the ash that falls like snow

Shinji bounced as her eyes latched onto the crowd a smile graced her face as she sang. She could feel the adrenaline from the crowd. She also could feel the intense glare of a group of eyes. Not bothered by it as she was used to it, she continued.

I watched it all

Through the window of my grief

I never dreamed

That I would feel so cold

There...I come for you

Akihiko felt his chest constrict as the beat of the music pulsed through his body. His body seemed numb as he watched the singer give all her attention to everyone.

All of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation

Dreams I that once had have all been crushed

Now that everything's changed, I have been holding on so desperately

To the precious things

That I cannot protect

'Cause I always break them...

Shinjiro clinched his fists and gritted his teeth. He couldn't help but envy the mic Shinji sang through. He didn't know why.

My heart

Is played just like harp

By sinful hands of darkness

With nails oh so sharp

Your voice is like a drug

That makes me numb

It leaves me with no senses,

Deaf and dumb

Junpei started bobbing his head to the beat. A silly grin adorned his face.

No matter how we try to win this war

It never ends!

And why must it be me

Who does the fighting?

Fuuka fidgeted nervously as she watched. She could feel her inside dance as she watched Shinji sing. Her eyes caught a set of red headsets bouncing around the singer's neck.

Even if all the light around us is extinguished

Even if the Earth is turned to dust

I won't ever forget

That tiny wish that burns eternally

It will guide us to a better world, somewhere

Shinji's eyes fell on a group. Her heart seemed to stop for what seemed forever. She couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu as she pushed onward as she leaned against Hideki.

There I come for you yeah

Ash Like Snow

is falling down from your sky

Ash Like Snow

Ash like Snow

Ash like snow

Let me hear...

why I have to fight?

And now all of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation

Dreams I that once had have all been crushed

In exchange for the glory that can overcome the choking dark

I have given up the strength I used to protect what I love

(It's falling from your sky)

I don't know what to do...

(Baby I come for you)

Every time that I'm cut by broken shards of what was once a dream

I will reach into the darkness of my heart,

and I will try to find the strength to carry on!

'Cause I've made it this far...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mitsuru sighed as she looked at her paperwork. She looked at the concert ticket that wasn't used. Orpheus' Shinji was an enigma if she had ever came across one. If Matsumoto Chiyo hadn't requested that the young musician be enrolled into Gekkoukan High School and dorm, the young head wouldn't have bothered. But she was glad now. After seeing the youth's picture and was surpised on how similar she was to the former leader of the Special Extracurricular Execute Sector. She had already made all the necessary arrangements for the young musician to stay in the special dorm where she would interact with everyone. If she was Arisato Minako it would become obvious to everyone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thanks for reading and everything. I used an English based version of The Brilliant Green - Ash Like Snow. I got the lyrics from geekymcgeekstein on youtube.

Opinions are welcomed.


End file.
